GumWar
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: They forgot him for another, he wasn't cared for except by HER. Or did they?. It was time to fight. It was time for war. It was time for old blood to boil. Gum/Tina. Sorry for the changes, my first fic.
1. The Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own The amazing world of Gumball

**The Birthday?**

It was a quite Sunday morning in the Watterson's house as Gumball awoke from a dreamless but pleasant sleep. Looking over to wake his adoptive, fish brother for their day he noticed something strange. The bowl was completely empty.

_That's strange; usually I have to wrestle with him to get him up._

Ignoring the strange morning he decided not to let this get to him. Today was a special day for Gumball. Today was the day he and Darwin became brothers years back. It was also his birthday. _Yes, I'm 13 an official teenager. _He thinks as he gets out of bed in a rush. As he runs downstairs he thinks of how he'll spend his day. _First, I'm going to eat mom's breakfast specialty. Then I'll spend some time with it settling in front of the TV with dad and Darwin. _"But first a shower." He says to himself.

As he continued to go on about his birthday he entered the living room to see his dad sleeping with the TV on. _If he ever put one in his room or the bathroom he'd never leave._ Ignoring his father Gumball went straight toward a mouthwatering smell. _Mom's already making her breakfast specialty. This is going to be amazing._

Walking into the kitchen he noticed his mom already finishing the dishes. He also noticed her already made breakfast specialty. A plate of LARGE chocolate chip pancakes drowned in syrup and a half pound bacon and egg with two types of cheese sandwich. A single grilled cheese with four different types of cheeses with a crunchy crust and soft middle. To finish it off you're allowed a soda with breakfast. This breakfast is only for special days and is a single person dish for the eater only.

The problem was the dish was already being eaten by Darwin. _Where is my dish?_

"Oh, good morning Gumball." Greeted Nicole. This caused Darwin to look up but for only a second.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Asked Gumball hoping he wasn't forgotten.

"You'll have to make yourself something to eat, but first go wake up Anais." Stated Nicole further proving his fear.

"Bu-." He never finished.

"NOW Gumball, go WAKE her NOW!" She commanded quickly losing her temper.

Deciding not to get on her bad side on his birthday he left. _I can't believe she forgot what today was. Then again it's Darwin's day too._ Noticing his sister's door he knocked. _I know Anais won't forget._ A quick second later the door opened.

"Already up." She stated, already in her orange dress.

"Anything you want to say?" He asked. _Say it, please say it._

"Yes, Good morning and here." She handed him a card and… a pen. _I knew you wouldn't forget but what's the pen for?_ He thought taking the card and voicing the question.

"So you can sign it for Darwin, Duh" She said in her 'isn't it obvious' tone. "Don't tell me you forgot." She accused pointing her finger._ Not you too._

"No, isn't there something you want to tell me?" _Please remember._

She was quite for a moment. "Not that I can think of."

The blue cat just dropped his ears and walked off._ Maybe dad will remember._ Heading back to the living room he saw the pink rabbit still asleep. Hearing a groan he saw his brother walk in holding his stomach. This reminded him how hungry he was, after a quick hello he passed the fish toward the kitchen.

Reaching for the eggs he noticed something large and wrapped up in the back part of the refrigerator. _I wonder…._Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to peek. It was cake. "Gumball!" At hearing his name, he jumped hitting his head on the top of the fridge. Before he could even groan he was pulled back and fell onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hearing the voice and tone let him know he was in trouble. Looking at the larger female cat in her rage wasn't helping.

"Wha-I was just making breakfast." He tried to reason. _Why is she so mad? _"You told me to."

"You peeked didn't you?" _Why was she mad, it's my birthday cake?_

"yeah but-" The moment he said that he regretted it as he felt his breath leave him.

Nicole punched him. Not a smack across the face or swat to the head, she punched him in the stomach. _My mom punched me, no yelling or smacks, she punched me_. Trying to get up and get his breath back proved difficult.

A little known fact about Nicole Watterson was that she had anger issues. This was different; she never hit anyone in the family. She would scream at the top of her lung or slap them but never this.

"You nosy little brat, get out of here!" _What's going on?_

"It's just cake." He grumbled as he walked out into the living room. Not before hearing. "The little brat, not even eleven and already messing up." That hurt Gumball more than he thought. He decided to watch TV with a stuffed Darwin an unconscious dad. Sitting on the couch between Darwin and his dad seemed to wake Richard up.

"Hey Gumball, how are you doing?" Hearing his dad's voice even groggily raised his hopes.

"Hey dad, isn't there something you want to say?" Watching his dad shake the webs from his head was actually amusing. After a quick moment he saw a light of recognition in his dad's eyes. _I knew you wouldn't forget me._

"Yes actually" Leaning forward in anticipation. "Glad to have you with us Darwin." Only to be shot down. _Not you too dad. _Giving up hope he decided to just sit there. _My birthday and nobody even remembers it._


	2. Great Grandpa, A Great Grandma

Disclaimer: I do not own The amazing world of Gumball

**Great Grandpa, a Great Grandma **

It was near noon when there was a ring at the door. His brother still being stuffed and his dad just plane lazy left one person to open it. Gumball. Once he opened it he was in for a surprise.

"Granny Jojo?" Seeing the old pink bunny made Gumball forget his hunger pain.

"Yeah." It was definitely her.

Not sure why she was here he just invited her in. As he turned to get out of her way he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked he saw granny holding out a large, blue wrapped box with his name on it. It was for him, she remembered his birthday.

"Happy birthday Gumball." This shocked Gumball more than a 50 megawatt shock. _She remembered._ Feeling his eyes sting from tears he grabbed the box and hugged her. It was Granny Jojo's turn to be shocked. He always avoided her because of her kisses, but here he was hugging her.

"What's wrong kid?" She asked in her blunt tone, but he could still tell she cared. Before he could form his words he was cut off by his mom.

"Granny Jojo, were so glad you could come." This simple greeting caused Gumball to stand up straight and hide his gift behind his back. Nicole may have missed this action but not Jojo, grandmothers see it all.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the blue one?" This caused Gumball go stiff.

"Who cares?" _Ouch_. Was Gumball's only thought as he lowered his head. "Come into the kitchen." Not saying anything she just followed with a frown thicker than usual. "Gumball, could you take granny's things to the guess room." Asked Nicole without looking back, it obviously wasn't a request.

After heaving everything up to the room he had only one thought. _What does she put in these cases? _Going to his room he sat on his bed and looked at the box. Opening his gift he saw that it was a polished black case with a letter on it.

To Gumball 

This is memory from my father who joined the military during a bloody war nearly a century ago. Yeah I'm old live with it. He was so young at the time, actually near the age you're now. The war was so horrible that it wasn't even given a name it was just called Ka-Pow. For years he fought on the front lines protecting his brothers in arms from death to fight another day. It was him who ended it after the loss of his friends. He had bravery and determination to go through it all even when terrified. Going crazy on the enemy helped. Your father has none of these. I also know about your crazy antics, if anyone should wear this badge it should be you. If you do, wear it with pride not arrogance. His blood runs through you so I don't know if it's a blessing or curse. With this war going on you may have to find out yourself.

Reading this letter brought a tear to his eyes from both happiness and sadness. Happiness because his granny remembered his birthday his birthday when everyone else forgot. He was happy she would trust him with something like this.

Sadness not just because it was all he got, from his whole family. The war, it was so bad that it may actually be the next Ka-Pow. It was sad, the wolf army were constantly attacking everywhere for the sheer hatred and drive for dominance. They believed that all others should bow to them, that they are everyone's alpha.

Not wanting to dwell on the subject he decided to check his gift case. Inside he saw a pair of dog tags for a Flippy Watterson, a beret with a military symbol and a bowie knife. Lifting the hat to try it on, he saw a faded picture and medal under it. The picture had a young green bear, a chameleon and a mouse on it. Under each were names Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse ka-boom in that order. The medal read

"So this is my great granddad? He does look pretty young. Wait, why is he a bear?" Not wanting to ruin his gift he put them away. Heading back down he saw everyone at the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" They all looked at him and the smile left Nicole's face.

"_WE_, are going to go spend Darwin's day celebrating, _YOU_ are staying here with Granny Jojo." It hurt how she emphasized him being cut out.

"Why can't I come too?" _They forget my birthday and now they're cutting me out._

"Simple, we don't need you ruining Darwin's day." _What did she mean by that?_ He voiced his question. "Every time you go somewhere something happens."

"Not on purpose." He tried to plead with them but they weren't listening to him. They seemed to believe he did it all on purpose.

"We don't want to hear it Gumball." With that they all left without even looking back. All he could do was stare at the door. _They just left me. _He felt his granny come up behind him.

"They just left you here?" He nodded. "Do they even know it's your birthday?" He honestly didn't know.

He felt the tears that he's been holding back reach its limit on restraint. They were already pouring out harder than they ever have. It took all his will not to start crying aloud. He didn't even react when they TV started playing full blast, or to the hand guiding him to the steps. He just followed, grateful for granny.

_Thanks granny_. Was all he could think as he ran toward his room. No could hear him with the TV so loud. Pushing his head into the pillow he let all his misery out. She would let him have this moment in peace. _Thanks granny Jojo. _


	3. Flippy KaPow Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own The amazing world of Gumball

**Flippy Ka-Pow Lesson**

The time read one o'clock by the time he had finished crying away his misery and once finished, he felt his hunger return with a vengeance. _Man, who knew crying could make you so hungry? Then again skipping breakfast didn't help. _

Walking as casually as he could, he saw Granny Jojo watching the news on the recent war update. He saw that it was about their lack of soldiers. He couldn't get much before the screen went blank.

"That's enough depression for now." Turning around she looked him right in the eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Thanks for the gift."

"Yeah, now how are you feeling Gumball?" _Gumball"_

"You called me Gumball." That was a shocker.

"Yeah, that's you unless your names changed." Walking down the rest of the step quickly he couldn't help but chuckle.

"It just you always call me 'blue one' or… I don't know." This was a pretty strange day for him.

Not missing a beat she responded "You want me to call you that?"

"No, but-" She cut him off with a raised hand.

"Are you going to dance around my question, or answer it?" _Dang, she can read me like a book._

"Can I ask a few more questions?" _Please say-_

"Yeah." _Thanks granny._

"Have you always been so blunt?"

"Yeah"

"When did you start saying 'yeah'?" Her only response was to stare at him. It was actually bothering him. _That's not right._

"Dumb question?" _Yeah_

"Yeah" _Called it._

"What can you tell me about …Flippy?" _This should get some kind of reaction from her._

"Yeah, quite a bit" She signaled for him to sit by her. "After you tell me how you're feeling" _Darn it._

"Well I'm feeling better but" _Come on Watterson "_I hate them" _Here it comes the 'their family' speech._

"Yeah, I hear you." _Wait what_

"Aren't you going to give me the 'their family' speech."

"No, look I'm not a person who sugarcoats stuff. Ask your dad about magic." That rose an eyebrow. "Kid your family abandoned you for your step brother." _Too blunt_. "It's only natural to feel like this."

"Well, what now?" _Come on, anything not upsetting. _

"You wanted to know about your great grandpa?"

"Yeah." _Let's see how you enjoy it._

"Well it started long ago when Tiger Army wanted nothing but world domination. They killed so many and in a short time took over nations. Anyone not wanting to follow under their rule was quickly executed immediately. Soon all that were left were the leading world nations which at the time were Europe and us. The fighting became so bad that they actually lowered the age for entering the war. Your grandpa was nearly drafted at just thirteen years old, just like you are now. But being so young they gave him a choice. I believe when some family issues arose that's what pushed him to join. It seems like history is really repeating itself for this family." The look she was giving Gumball was really making him confused._ What do you mean by that?_

"What I mean is the way this war is going flipqy may be reborn." _That is scary, is she... _"Yeah, I'm reading your mind.

"Okay, I'm just uh," _I'm going to make a run for it. _"I'm goingto the bathroom."As soon as he turned he heard a chuckle. _I just got played like a fiddle. "_Am I that easy to read_?"_

"Yeah, anyway when he joined he became friends with Mouse Ka-boom and Sneaky. They were constantly pushed down by their comrades." _Sounds like school_."They didn't let that stop them. After a few years they made their way the top of their branch sections. They always tried to stay paired up, any mission together was a complete success. Almost all." There was a faraway look in her eyes.

"Sneaky was a quiet fellow, never talking unless serious. He was in the stealth and recon division. He was always good at getting in a silent kill."

"Mouse was as French as they come in both appearance and personality. Few friends were as good as him. He loved life and was also a suicide bomber." _What?_ "He never actually blew himself or a friend up, he made sure of that but he came close a few times."

"Lastly is your great grandpa Flippy, a clumsy, cowardly little goof. Like a lesser extent of your dad with a serious side. He was a leader and a strategist, when it came to combat he was great with a knife. His aim is great when he's confident, when nervous he couldn't hit a barn."

_That is hard to picture. _Gumball always thought your one or another. "Actually he's just like you." _Huh_ "He always got into wild antics during after the war."

"What happened?" _This is a history lesson I'm actually enjoying._

"After so many missions and thwarting the Tiger general's plans they decided to take the fight the fight to him. It was basically a suicide mission for them as no one wanted in on it. With permission from higher ups they went in." Gumball could only watch in silence as she took a moment for recollection. "It was their last mission together. It was also the very one that ended the Ka-Pow war altogether." _Wow, my ancestor ended a war with only two men. _All the pride he felt went down the moment he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of pain and suffering and a little regret. _She should be happy, or as happy as _she_ can be._

"That's not all is it?" _It can't be, now with a look like that. _The shake in her head was said that it was far from it. "What happened?"

_**Flash Back**_

Three shadows were hiding in the trees, the leader scoping the area surrounding the enemies' main base. With a simple flick of his wrist the order was given to follow through with the plan. The tallest figure just faded from existence. The smaller one ducked into the leaves for cover, leaving the leader alone.

The tall one clinging onto the ceiling lowered his tongue stealthily and agilely through the wired-fence. He wrapped it around the tiger guard's neck tightly cutting off his voice and air. Choking and pulling him up into the fence quickly. The tiger was cut to pieces without the chance to scream.

He was Sneaky, he earned his name.

A tiger on patrol noticed a nice shiny apple on the ground. Deciding he earned a snack he picked it up. He didn't notice its odd feeling; he did notice the fuse quickly being eating away by the small fire. The last thing he saw was a mouse in goggles with an over sized bag blowing out a match.

"Le-phoo." He said as he blew out the match.

The explosion was beautiful.

He was Mouse Ka-boom, he earned his name.

With the path cleared and the distraction in place it was the leaders turn. With the chaos in place he could just walk in. In fact he did while carrying a pizza with his happiest smile. The problem was he was terrified as he walked toward the door.

As he opened it no one noticed the military symbol on his military on his hat or his jacket. They just assumed he was the loyal food delivery boy just as always. (Who is actually in the kitchen, with a knife in his throat.) They saw that it was pizza; they all looked in anticipation to feel their bellies.

There was the Tiger General. The tallest tiger, he wore a monocle over his blind eye. Where his left hand should be was a crab like claw. Razor sharp, it's said he's quick to react with it.

Reaching into the box as casually as possible he grabbed for the dagger and threw it with all his might. The projectile hit the general directly in his face, leaving a cheesy mess over his face as it fell off. It revealed an unhappy tiger.

Terrified he ran with the enemy soldiers behind him trying to take aim on his moving form. As the door automatically opened he ran through. He couldn't have been more terrified.

Taking his bowie knife he threw it behind at the upcoming soldiers. His aim was off as the knife hit the wall. Or what was supposed to be the wall. He hit sneaky. This surprised both sides but he couldn't stop running. Not until he was a good distance behind Mouse.

He ran right by Mouse who through a lit bomb at the soldiers, this caused him to stop. The tigers, which were busy poking and prodding Sneaky's body, saw it fly through the hatch. Taking the chance he ran for Sneaky's body. They ran in fear as the fuse became shorter and shorter. They never saw it fly back out and into Mouse's hands.

Pulling with all his might he didn't notice Mouse behind him in a panicked frenzy. With a mighty heave he pulled it free spinning around. He barely caught Sneaky.

Finally looking at Mouse he noticed he cut the lit fuse off, he felt his pride build. It crumbled when Mouse's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell to the ground in a heap nearly severed in half.

The lit fuse fell into an opening in Mouse's bomb pack. With no choice and fear taking control he moved Sneaky's corpse in front of him. The blast was the biggest he had seen yet. It sent them a great distance away.

Once he got his bearings straight he didn't question his lack of wounds, he realized what he did. It was his fault and he used his friend as a meat shield. He couldn't grieve as he heard the motor transportation of the enemy.

No time to think and fear taking over he did the one thing he could think of. He hid in the remains of his fallen comrade. By the time he was in he didn't question how he got in or why he didn't run.

The tiger's pulled through the urban jungle on a rover. All they saw were the roasted remains of the enemy invaders. Since the body was all that was left they decided to survey they area.

Hiding inside of his comrade was horrible. The blood and other inner body fluids were everywhere. He was cramped and suffocating.

The enemy was surrounding him, he could feel it. He was scared. He didn't want to die. He couldn't die so young.

He wouldn't die.

Then he felt it, he knew what it was without knowing. The most primal drive, and the oldest one. It was the drive for survival. He wouldn't die.

He stretched out inside of sneaky to righten himself up. He then stood them both up. This is what caught the tiger army's attention. In a burst of strength he tore through Sneaky's back with a roar of power. In one hand a spine, in the other a femur. He couldn't stop laughing as he watched their faces. Fear.

They stood at a stands before he struck at the first tiger. With a back hand smack he knocked the tiger's teeth out of his mouth. The look of pain brought a smile to his face. Bringing the spine down on him, he gutted the foot soldier. The fear in his eyes kept him laughing.

As the teeth fell, they fell into an organ he picked it up and blew with all his might. The teeth tore through the squad of foot soldiers. They fell one by one.

In a burst of rage the general jumped into the fray avoiding the projectiles and cutting the organ in one move. This pushed him back, lifting his foot up to kick the general he was met with a knife to the chest. The smile on the tigers was one of those with a sure victory. Not dwelling on it he punched the general in the face, once, twice and the three times. The third punch sent the tiger into a tree. Not missing a beat he ran up onto the tiger. Quickly pressing against the tiger's neck with his arm against the tree, he intended to break the tiger's neck.

The general not liking that used his claw. In a single swing of his hand, he removed both of the green bears. This caused a roar in pain as the bear stumbled back. Hearing the laughing again he reached for the knife that fell onto the ground.

Moving quickly the bear impaled the general with the bones protruding from both of his wrists. Spreading them to gut his enemy he let out another primal roar. One of victory. A victory too soon celebrated. The tiger general desperate used his very own intestines as ropes to strangle his enemy.

Deciding to end the fight, he jumped backward knocking both he and the general off the cliff. Laughing once again they crashed into a large branch knocking it out of the earth. Each taking an end the generals falling face forward couldn't balance like the bear. Seeing the fear in the general's eyes before death made the psycho laugh again.

As they neared the ground he balanced himself and took his position. Before hitting the ground he jumped, letting the general be crushed. Landing hard he took a moment to right himself up. He laughed.

It was a victory, but it wasn't _the_ victory. Heading back into enemy territory, he opened the door. He laughed as he showed the tigers their general's remains.

He was Flippy, He earned his name.

_**Flash Back End**_

"What happened next, granny?" Gumball was addicted.

"He went and slaughtered the enemy and…" She stopped.

"And what, don't leave me hanging." This was murder.

"Well, he was never right afterwards, but I can give you his journal for during and after the war to war to read."

"When?" _This anticipation is crazy._

"_Tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?" _Really?_

"_Yeah, now it's two o'clock." Oh great her shows._ "Don't you have friends to play with?"

"Yes but…" She started pushing him out before he finished.

"Then go, go, go."

"Okay." _Maybe I'll go see Tina._


	4. TRex

Disclaimer: I do not own The amazing world of Gumball

**Tina Likes **

Before Gumball could make it ten feet he realized he forgot his wallet, he went to the back of the house. Sneaking in as quietly as possible he noticed the living room was empty._ Where did granny go?_ Not dwelling on it he ran for his room. He would have walked in if he hadn't heard a muffled voice. Deciding to peak he cracked the door open.

"I miss you so much." _Who is granny talking to?_ "Your great grandson is just like you in ways he doesn't know." Taking a better look he saw she was talking to a picture. Pushing the door open a little as he leaned it creaked. This caused both freeze before the elder relaxed.

"I thought you left Gumball, what are you doing back here?"

"My wallet." He was surprised to feel it hit him in the head. After pocketing it he just stood there. Not with leaving an emotional grandmother in his room.

"How do you feel about helping me go down memory lane?" It was a simple question but even he knew it was personal for her. He accepted.

"Come and try these on." He saw her reach into the box and pull out a camouflage jacket.

"Where was that, I only saw…"

"Did you look pass the knife, if you weren't too distracted by something sharp you'd have noticed." The knife did draw his attention.

Not wanting to admit it he tried on the jacket and beret before he put the bowie knife on his side. He even put on the dog tags. It was a perfect fit.

"It looks good." The tone of her voice was distant. "It's an old one, actually the first one. The rest are long gone. But his metals survived."

This caught his attention, he didn't even notice them. Looking he noticed the rank was pretty high. The rank of a sergeant, there were other medals of his achievements.

"Would you mind wearing that for a while?" _No not at all. _All he could do was a nod his head. He made sure to take the medals and other achievements off for safe keeping. Putting them back into the case he received an understanding nod from Granny Jojo.

With nothing more to say or do he went on his way. He was a little uncomfortable at first but soon the clothes felt like a part of him. Thinking of his great grandpa made his pride swell up and put a skip in his step. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the junkyard.

Standing in front of the junkyard Gumball couldn't help but think of his rough but lovable friend. She was strong and kind hearted but unknowingly violent, even with her friends. That was actually how they became friends with the T-Rex.

During one of his previous chaotic days he had became a target of sorts from her. This led everyone to believe that she was bullying him. After so many scraps he decided to get help.

First from Anais, even though he didn't want it. This only made the situation worse and it even became public. Because of her Tina believed he was challenging her to a fight.

This only got his dad involved who was no help at all. He had basically told Gumball to make a fool of his self and be a coward. After the incident he came home with a black eye.

Finally his mom got involved. While he was calmly talking to Tina, Nicole was having her own 'sit-down'. She was solving the situation in a manner she tells them not to, with violence. He ended up becoming friends with Tina and she was making more enemies.

"HEY TINA, IT'S ME GUMBALL!" He made sure to let his presence be known. Her dad could and did attack trespassers. There were no legal consequences on his side either, it was his property.

There was silence so he took that as an invitation to enter. Moving through the mountain maze of metal through memory he found her. She was walking toward him with a smile.

"Hey Gumball" She greeted in her rough gravelly voice. "What's with the outfit? You plan to join?"

The last question made something stir in Gumball. "It was my great grandpa's from the Ka-Pow war."

"No kidding?" She question with a wicked smile. "You know something?" Gumball was getting a little nervous. "You look good in uniform, I wonder how you taste."

With the warning signs in the red-zone, Gumball did the only natural thing he could. He ran. With a roar of a predator the chase was on. Weaving his way out of the junk yard he was going for a full sprint. The T-Rex wasn't far behind.

"Bubble-gum, bubble-gum in a dish" She was gaining. "How many pieces do you wish" They were entering a park. "To keep" That got to him. Going for an all or nothing he pushed with all he had in him.

Before he could make it to full speed he felt an awful pain. It caused him to stumble and trip. Tina worried about her friend could only stand and worry.

"Gumball" With a groan he stood up. "You okay?"

"Just very, very hungry." That made Tina think.

"What did you eat today?" With a down casted look he answered.

"Nothing" This took Tina by surprise. She knew Gumball loved his food.

"Why?" The look in his eyes hurt her. "Gumball what happened?"

After a quiet moment he broke down. He told her everything from the forgotten birthday to the being left behind. How he learned of his family history and the only gift from Granny Jojo. The tears flew freely and she sat in silence.

Once he was done they sat in complete silence to let it all sink in. After a moment he felt small but strong arms wrap around him. Leaning into the hug he felt his sorrows leave. The tears came again, but they ended as quickly.

"Let's go eat" Liking the sound of that Gumball stood. "I know this great buffet with a five o'clock special."

After checking their combined cash she nodded their head. "Lead the way Tina." Looking at the time she knew they wouldn't make it at a normal pace.

"I got a better idea" Lowering her head. "Hop on." This caused Gumball to hesitate, he knew something like this was…intimate.

"Are you sure?" There was what he thought was a blush on her face.

"Y-Yes" She shut her eyes tightly. "Now, before I change my mind." Not wanting to humiliate her he crawled up. He felt her shudder. _I must have hit a nerve._

"I'm on." Shaking her head to make sure she moved.

Starting off with a walk she built up into a jog. After a moment she entered a full blown run. Gumball was holding on for dear life. It took a moment but he was settled perfectly.

Everything was a blur. Taking it all in gumball thought it was pretty amazing. _The colors are blending nicely. _He was amazed at how the speed gave everything a perfect mix. They came to a sudden halt just as he relaxed.

"Here we are."

Lowering her head he fell off. Taking a moment to right himself he looked around. They were at the silver tongue. The Watterson's came here for a large celebration once. The food was amazing, his dad actually cried when they left.

With his mouth watering in anticipation they walked in. Taking a seat and paying the suspicious employees in advance, they waited. _It's like they never seen two kids together._

"Your seats are ready." After being seated and ordering drinks they went for the food.

"Gumball?" _Uh oh_

Slowly he turned his head dreading what he'll see. His suspicions were confirmed. It was his family.


	5. Stirring sleeping blood

Disclaimer: I do not own The amazing world of Gumball

**Uncaring Blood Ties**

Standing in front of him were his parents and siblings. They looked as shocked to see him as he was them. _Not here, not now._

"What are you all doing here?" It was a simple question but made Nicole upset.

"We could ask you the same thing young man" She said as she walked closer to him before stopping. "And what are you wearing?" Now she was gaining an accusing look. "You stole that outfit didn't you?"

That hurt. For his own family to believe he would do something like that. Now he wasn't hurt he was just angry.

"You think I would still an official military outfit in a middle of a war." It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer. Before he could say anything he felt a comforting form come up behind him. Tina.

"Is everything okay Gumball?" Not knowing how to answer, he just stood there. She kept a watchful eye on the Wattersons.

"I've lost my appetite Tina." Walking around her. "Sorry Tina."

"No way Gumball, we came here to get some food in you." His stomach made a rumble of agreement. _Traitor._ "Now let's eat."

Leading him away wasn't that easy.

"Excuse me miss Rex but we're talking to Gumball" That only received a growl from Tina as a response. "So if you don't mind we're having a family conversation."

"Some family, you're all just accusing him." Tina snorted.

"How else would he have gotten those clothes?" She asked indignantly. "I know we didn't buy it for him." The answer didn't come from either Gumball or Tina. It came from Richard, who has been silently eyeing Gumball.

"I know that jacket and beret." All eyes were on him. "It belongs to my grandpa." Gumball didn't like the look he was getting, from his own dad. "Mom said if I ever touched it she'd disown me. Why do you have it?" All eyes were on Gumball.

"It was a gift." Their eyes told them to elaborate. "From Granny Jojo herself."

"There is no way she'd give THAT to you of all things." He'd never seen his dad like this. "I wasn't even allowed in the same room as it." Walking forward, he had an anger that surprised everyone. "You stole it."

"How" Turning to for his table, Tina followed him. "She gave it to me."

"Stop right there" He kept going.

Remembering something he did stop and rummaged around. Finding it, he turned to look at his family and show it. "She even gave me this."A pair of dog-tags. Putting them on he turned for his seat.

As he made his way to his seat he heard something that stopped him. "I'm sorry he ruined your day Darwin." They really forgot. "I can't believe I had a child like him." Turning to look each other in the eyes he understood.

He was wrong.

They didn't just forget.

They didn't care.

Never in his life has Gumball ever felt like this. He was abandoned by his own family. Forgotten; by a non-blood related member. There was no attempt to even hide it on their side.

He could live with a birthday being forgotten. He knew it being Darwin's day was important. But to no longer be cared for, by family.

Gumball was no longer hungry. Actually all he felt was numbness. Not liking the feeling he changed directions to the door. He hoped leaving would remove the feeling.

Tina could only stand in stunned silence. Her dad was an open brute but he never hit her. What she witnessed the Wattersons do was worse. Her heart was breaking for Gumball. Carrie just looked hungry.

**BANG-BANG-BANG**

"Alright people, you know how this works" Shouted a fingerprint man with a revolver. He was a well known criminal. "Face down wallet and purses out."

"Why would you rob a buffet" Asked an employee. "There's a bank down the street."

All the thief did was laugh. "Please, A packed buffet with families for Sunday dinner and no cops" It was perfectly though out. "Now all the exits are blocked with my men, lets hurry it up." He was telling the truth, the four exits had two iguanas at each door. "Their eyes will be on all of you."

In all of this Gumball never stopped his slow paced walk. The reptiles kept ordering him to stop. This caught everyone's attention." Reaching the door a mean looking iguana grabbed Gumball and pushed him back, but not over. Pulling his gun out toward Gumball's eye level, he shouted.

"Go back to your family" This caused Gumball to look at him."Now right now." He jabbed Gumball in the stomach.

"Family" His voice made everyone uneasy. "They are no family to me."

Annoyed with his supposed victim, the second iguana aimed his gun towards the Watterson family. "Then you wouldn't mind us making an example of them, would you?" They each aimed a gun at a member of the family, minus Gumball. There was one shot fired, it was so close to Anais' head but not hitting her. He didn't bat an eyelash as she fell to the ground crying.

Gumball not fazed by this just shrugged, all he wanted to do was leave. The numbness was eating him up and driving him crazy. As he tried to move around the assailants he heard a cough from behind. The finger print had aimed his gun at him. That didn't stop him, it just changed his direction.

Walking toward the finger print he stopped at arm's reach and stared him in the eyes. With speed surprising the hostage audience he grabbed the hand holding the gun. He didn't try to take, but actually raised it to his own head.

"You want to kill me" Letting the gun go he spread his arms. "Well come on, do it." Walking to a table he stood on it. "Come on, any of you" Turning around he made himself an open target. When it was obvious no one would shoot he jumped down. "Cowards"

"Enough of this" Pointing a gun at Tina an Iguana stated "Either do what we say or we put holes in the T-Rex."

This got a reaction from Gumball, a growl. After a warning shot was fired at her he stopped. He just walked to her and stood there. Tina hadn't said a word. They both knew even through what he was feeling he cared for her.

"Okay, now that were done with entertainment" He chuckled as if he told a joke. "Your valuables will be nice." Ordering everyone to line up, he went toward the quiet Tina near the end.

Pulling out a bag he began to walk toward everyone with it taking money and other valuables. The thief made sure to frisk everyone to see if they were holding out, some were. His hands were lingering longer on the women. So far he had robbed the seven couples, and six families including the Robinsons, minus rocky and the Wattersons, minus Gumball.

Tina not having any money just stood as he frisked her. Gumball gave him a warning growl as when he though a hand stayed to long. She gave him a grateful look as the thief left. It was Gumball's turn.

"Alright tough guy, hand over your valuables" Not saying anything he emptied his pockets. Showing that he had nothing he presented himself. His frisking was over quickly.

Not liking this he backed up and said. "Put in the hat, jacket, tags and knife." This got a reaction from the Watterson's. Specifically Richard, who was hiding behind his wife and kids like a meat shield.

"You can't." The thief only stared at him daring any attempt to stop him. There was none.

"I'm not doing it" This time it was Gumball who spoke. _This guy isn't getting a thing from me. _He though while numb. 

Thinking he was all talk an iguana walked up to grab the beret. He was met with a blow to the face. The force behind the hit knocked him to the ground with a broken jaw. He stood up after a moment with a look of hatred.

"Anyone else wanting to try that will get the same." The emotion in his voice was returning. It was dark and bloodthirsty.

Two of the iguanas took a ready position and charged. The first came to punch but only met air as Gumball ducked. Bringing his fist up, he gave the reptile the mother of all upper-cuts. Falling to a heap, the attacker was unconscious.

Turning to the second assailant he never saw the finger print act. Aiming the gun at him he fired. The bullet struck true. Hitting Gumball in the left leg he fell to his knees. He wasn't feeling numb, he was terrified.

Walking over to the scared cat he reached for the knife. "Why all this for a stupid outfit?"

Aiming the gun he aimed for Gumball's head. Closing his eyes expecting the worse he heard a loud roar. Opening his eyes he'll wish he hadn't. He saw Tina charging the soon to be murderer. _No _don't. As afraid as he was he was more afraid for his friend.

All Iguanas took fire on her massive form. Even her tough hide couldn't handle it. Tina fell to the ground, she didn't get back up. Blood was spilling out of her like a fountain. He saw that she was still breathing. Ignoring the pain he pushed his way to her.

"Tina get up" He pleaded. "Get up" He started to shake her. "Come on Tina" The shaking became desperate. She opened an eye.

"G-gumball…" She spoke weakly"Don't die" and then closed her eyes.

Then it hit him. The stress from the whole day and the broken family. Now the death of his friend. It was too much. He felt the barrel in the back of his head. He wanted him to pull the trigger, for it to end.

_Don't die._

But he couldn't.

Reaching for his knife he turned and stood.

He would not die.

_**I WONT BE UPDATING FOR AWHILE**_

_**I'LL BE WORKING ON ANOTHER FIC.**_

_**CHECK FOR IT.**_


	6. Fight Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball.

Because of popular demand I'll update until complete.

Because of complaints on the Watterson's attitude I'll change its direction.

**Fight Soldier**

He saw them, the ones who took her from him. Looking back at his former family he saw anticipation, they all seemed nervous from his eyes.

There was no more numbness in him. All he felt was the most primal feeling around. He didn't need to be told what it was. The drive to survive, but that wasn't all. He felt something else, a strange hatred toward the enemy. Along with the feeling of losing something; he knew what it was, his sanity,

_FIGHT SOLDIER FIGHT AVENGE YOUR COMRAD_

The fingerprint man re-aimed his gun to Gumball. Faster than any one saw Gumball stuck the knife into his arm. Pulled his arm back and bringing the knife, he tore through the criminal's hand. He pocketed it faster than one could blink. As bullets began to fly Gumball grabbed him and held firm. Bullet began to tear into the human/print meat shield. Before long he was nothing but a slab of meat and the guns were empty. He tossed him to the side with a smile on his face.

"He…he…hehahahaha" He was laughing. _This is amazing. _He was having fun.

Picking up the fallen gun he fired at each of the criminal's showing great accuracy. He wasn't aiming for their bodies. He was aiming at their guns, knocking them to the ground. _Shooting them down would be too easy, and too merciful._ He ran out of bullets leaving two still holding their guns, already reloaded. _I wonder if they can read a bluff._ Pointing at the still armed two, he motioned for them to drop their weapons. They did.

Grabbing his bowie knife he threw it at an iguana impaling his neck. It became obvious Gumball bluffed them and didn't want to subdue them. He was out for blood.

The remaining seven iguanas all ran forward bringing their fists back at the now unarmed Gumball.

_Too easy. _Leaning back from the first punch he grabbed his fist and flipped him into the iguana that snuck behind him.

Jumping unto a table he picked up a fork. Diving at another, he stabbed him in the eye crashing onto the ground. The scream was music to his ears, it halted the others. Twisting it around inside him, he pulled it out. Along with his eye, bringing it up for all to see.

"Eye see you, do you see me "The laughing never stopped. What he did next put fear and disgust in every last one of them. He ate the eye. "Just needs a little something to wash it down."

Dashing toward the nearest and most petrified enemy, he made his move. Biting down on his throat he felt the life liquid feel his mouth. _Delicious. _Pulling back he ripped out his throat, he openly chewed it for all to see.

**BANG-BANG**

Looking down he realized he was hit, twice. A bullet in each shoulder, they were now useless to him. _My great grandpa didn't his hands, I don't need my arms._ This only made him laugh more.

"You think this can stop me?" Walking toward a downed iguana man. "I don't need my hands, Just feet to stomp." Bringing a foot down on him, he crushed the enemy's windpipe. "a mouth to hold a knife." Lowering down to pick up the Bowie, in his teeth. "And enemies to SLAUGHTER." He said avoiding muffling. He ran forward with an evil gleam in his eyes.

The remaining iguana's decided to cut their losses and ran before he reached them. Never looking back, they left one in all the chaos. He was the one who had the knife in him. The shock and fear on his face was beautiful.

"And then there was one."

In all this, he never stopped laughing. Running forward he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Stand down soldier" Turning around he saw the last person he expected. "The enemy is down." It was granny Jojo. She walked up to Gumball. "At ease soldier." Everything went black.

_**VOTE IF WHAT YOU WANT**_

_**EVIL WATTERSON'S **_

_**GOOD WATTERSONS**_

_**I'LL BE ABLE TO FIX IT TRUST ME POLLS CLOSE AT THE END OF SPRING BREAK**_


	7. Wattersons

By a land slide of popular demand. The chosen Watterson family. I have also been getting Gum/Tina questions. It is not nice to spoil.

**Good or Evil**

Waking up in his living room Gumball couldn't be more surprised. His leg and arms were stitched up and his suit was missing. Trying to sit up didn't even prove to be difficult. It did sting. Seeing the moon told him it was late. Looking at his watch confirmed it. _Midnight_

"He's up he's up" came the cry from his brother.

In seconds everyone was crowding him around staring in concern. This made Gumball feel very uneasy. _Why are they looking at me like that?_

"Gumball" Nicole started "How are you feeling?"

_Like you care._ See the distrusting look on his face she reached for him. It hurt when he leaned away her she like she was the devil.

"Gumball there is something we need to tell you." Started Richard

"I don't want to hear it" stated Gumball

The tone in his voice had only one obvious meaning toward them. It wasn't the tone of someone who didn't care about them. It was the tone of someone who hated them.

Standing up he looked around the room. He saw his bowie knife on the table and reached for it. He just didn't feel the same without it.

Unsheathing it there was a strange sensation. He felt his heart pounding as he became aware of his surroundings. There was gunfire in the background, even if he knew that wasn't true. Every part of his body seemed to yearn for something. It screamed for it.

There was a smile creeping to his face and a chuckle building in his throat. Looking back at his family he saw them slowly back away. The fear in their eyes was like a drug. And he was the addict. Taking a step back, they on only increased the dosage.

"Stand down" came a commanding voice "There are no enemies here soldier."

Something in Gumball made him stop. He wanted to press on but orders are orders. Sheathing his knife he turned to the voice.

Granny Jojo

Looking at her brought back what happened at the buffet. The memories of what those criminals tried to do. What they did to Tina. What he did to them. How he loved every second of it.

_Tina_

He felt it coming back. Falling to his knees he felt it all come back. They emotional drain of it all. The betrayal and the loss were the worst of it all. It was all too much for Gumball to handle at once.

Granny Jojo seeing all this was the first to act. Fetching a trash bucket she handed it to Gumball. Letting it all out was painful but he did it. The bile and tears were burning as the fell. The trash can was full in only moments.

Once he was done they sat there in complete silence. _Great I let out what I didn't even have in me. _After taking a moment to get himself right he stood.

"Alright Gummy puss" started Nicole "We need to explain some things to you."

"No thanks" Standing up he felt better and worse. "I need to talk to Tina's dad" _And tell him why she's…_

"She's okay" spoke Darwin "She's in the hospital." Seeing his worry he added. "She was patched up but needs to stay the night."

The relief Gumball felt was matched by no other. He felt his broken heart mend itself back up.

"Gumball we need to talk" Nicole tried again. "about today or rather yesterday."

"No thanks" Stated Gumball.

"We didn't forget" tried Anais "We remembered it was your birthday."

Anger started to well up inside him. _If they didn't forget then why did they act like it? Why did they care more for Darwin?_

"Soldier" Started granny Jojo "Let them speak"

With no choice he just grumbled a 'fine'.

"The thing is Gummy puss" Nicole tried thoughtfully. "We needed to break you."

_What_

No matter how badly he wanted to disobey he couldn't. Something in him wouldn't let him disobey a direct order. "We were going to take a month but…"

"Well the thing is we needed the Flipqy in you." She started. _Why does that sound so familiar? _"Now I'm sure you know about the war." He nodded. "Well you've been drafted."

_What_?

"Well not you specifically" started Richard starring pretty hard at the ground. "But a Watterson must enter." Looking at Anais, she nodded. Running upstairs she came back with a letter. Handing it to Gumball

The paper read

Dear Watterson

As you may well know the war we are currently in is a large one. It is not one for possession or money. It is a war for freedom and our right to exist. We are sorry to inform you that the age for acceptable soldiers has dropped. Anyone of willing consent 13 and up is needed. We are sorry to inform you that your family is to join the cause. Only one is needed from your family. Failure to consent will be considered treason. This will result in immediate prosecution to the fullest extent of the law. 

"What does this have to do with me?" _Like I don't already know._

"We need you to fight." Stated Granny Jojo. "The rest can't because…"

Pointing to Anais "She's too young."

Nicole "She supports the family."

To Darwin "He's registered as a pet fish and even then he's too young."

Richard "He is just a no"

Pointing toward herself "and I'm too old"

"You see if you don't then dad will go" started a crying Anais "and he'd end up dead."

"And I won't?" questioned Gumball "I just turned thirteen."

"Nicole" started Richard "If he doesn't consent…"

"Yeah" stated granny "then you are off to fight."

"Gumball with your awakened blood you have the…"

"What do you mean awakened blood?" he asked cutting her off.

This time it was granny Jojo who stepped forward. She motioned for all present to sit.

"You all know about Flippy from the Ka-Pow war right?" Not waiting for a response she continued. "Do you know that he suffered from PTSD?" No response. "In fact it runs in the blood."

"Gumball his blood flow in you stronger than anyone else here. You are so much like him. You have the biggest chance of returning from this." Leaning forward she continued "In your blood is that of a soldier. Why do you think you feel un-comfortable without your gear? Why you loved the thrill of battle so much?"

Gumball had no response.

"There is the off chance your bettered controlled than he was." This got a few stars. "When he flipped he attacked any and everyone in the area. You flipped but went for the threat."

"That's why we had to break you" started Anais "So you could…flip out."

"Wait so the whole robbery…?" he let the question hang. _Tina_

"That was a complete coincident but it helped push you over the edge." Stated Darwin "and no one was hurt."

That comment did not go well with Gumball.

"No one was hurt?" he snarled "I was shot three times, I-I…k-killed four men and a Tina was shot down"

That shut Darwin up.

"Actually you killed five, the one they left behind died of fear a moment or two after you fainted." _Oh God._

"Gumball" Nicole decided to try again "You were fighting all those men as if you were born to do it." She reasoned "That only proves you're capable of succeeding."

"None of you have any faith in dad to support us if mom went to fight?" That was met with blank stares. Even from Richard.

_Even I know that was a dumb question._

"Well… have any of you tried to flip him out instead of me."

"Yeah, we failed miserably."

"How are the cops not involved?" _seriously _"I slaughtered people"

"It was taken care of while you slept. Saving the day gave you a bit of pardon if you will."

Not wanting to give up Nicole stepped forward. Gumball cut her off.

"What kind of mother are you?" he asked "You try to make your son flip out and then ask him to join a war." That hit deep.

"I…want the highest chance of having this family whole." It was obvious she wasn't done. "Please Gumball, you're this family's hope."

.

.

.

"I-I" they leaned in "I can't" he sighed in defeat. "I can't do it, I'm sorry.

"No I'm sorry it was too much to ask of my son" Stated Richard "I'll prepare to leave by the end of the week." That was the only time he or anyone saw that look in Richard.

With that everyone just stood in silence before going to bed.

_**PLEASE GIVE ME FANFICTION IDEAS FOR**_

_**TEEN TITANS/BEAST BOY**_

_**GUMBALL/GUM**_

_**ADVENTURE TIME /FIN/FIONNA**_

_**NARUTO**_

_**ED, EDD, N EDD/ EDD**_


	8. Never the same

I do not own anything

**Never the same**

As the Gumball laid down for bed in the empty room he noticed something under his blanket. It was picture of when Granny Jojo was young. He also noticed the bear holding her on his shoulders. None of these shocked him as much as the shy looking porcupine.

_How is Granny Jojo a rabbit when she came from a bear and a porcupine? _Believing it a question left unanswered he put it under his pillow. He never realized he put the knife there too. _Time for a nice sleep; let it all go away like a bad hangover. _He would have had there not been knocking at his door.

_I'll pretend to sleep, they'll let me. Won't they?_

When the knocking stopped he let out a mental sigh of relief. _Wait that smell. _The approaching footsteps kept him from peeking. The added pressure at the end of the bed caused him to groan internally. _Sorry sleep got to hold out a little longer._ He heard something be place on his dresser and felt a kiss on his for head.

"Gummy puss I'm so sorry" It was too much he had to open his eyes.

Looking around he wasn't shocked to see his mom, he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. Sitting up in a flash caused Nicole to jump up. She did not however leave the bed.

There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other. One was with regret. The other was with extreme caution. That only increased the regret. The moments passed in complete silence. It was slow and painful silence. It was broken by the smaller cat's stomach.

Reaching carefully toward the table, Nicole brought back a plate. It held a large slice of cake, which she offered to him. Quickly but cautiously he reached for it. Their eyes never broke contact. As he took the first bite she smiled. The fact that it was gone in two bites removed the smile. She finally stopped looking at him.

"Gumball…"She started unsurely "I'm sorry I ruined you"

_What does she mean by that?_

Seeing the confusion in his eyes she asked. "Do you really think it can all go back to how it was?" Not letting him answer she continued "after what happened at the buffet you became a fighter." Standing up he mournfully walked to the door. "You'll never be the same" Closing it she whispered. "You'll never be my Gummy puss" He could hear her crying as she closed the door. She never looked back.

_If I'm not Gummy-BALL if I'm not GUMBALL who am I?_

He never had a chance to answer himself. The embrace of sleep finally grabbed him. It was welcomed with opened arms.

_Dream_

_He didn't know where he was the enemy was coming. He couldn't see it but he knew. He had to act fast and strike first. For some reason that made him chuckle. The enemy was here was here, he needed to strike. Now soldier. _

_STRIKE!_

_NOW!_

And strike he did.

He didn't know what was going on. The sheet of drowsiness was still on him. He did know that he had the enemy in his left hand. And in his right was his knife. Pressing it firmly to the enemy's neck he chuckled.

"Gumball!" came the enemy's cry.

That was enough to shock him out of his half sleep state. He saw that his enemy wasn't an enemy. It was Darwin. He let go of his brother as if he was on fire. He never let go of his knife.

"I-I didn't mean…I'm sorry." Gumball fumbled over his apology.

"I just wanted to wake you for school" There was fear in his voice. With his purpose done Darwin ran out. He never looked back.

_I didn't mean to. _Wanting to apologize but not knowing how he stayed there.

That's when the words from last night hit him. The words full of regret from his mom.

_I'm sorry I ruined you_

_Do you really think it can all go back to how it was_

_You became a fighter_

_You'll never be Gummy puss_

As he mauled these words over in his head he never felt Richard approach. When the hand touched his shoulder did he re-act. Turning quickly he brought the knife up to fight. Again it was family.

_Family._ It wasstill hard to see them as such after their false hatred.

"Darwin said you attacked him" Nicole said above a whisper. The regret in her eyes was as strong if not stronger than last night. "Gumball we…"

"I need to get ready for school." He said hurriedly. _If she's not calling me Gummy puss with eyes like that, I need to go._

As he ran by her she never tried to stop him. They didn't even look at each other. They couldn't look at each other.

"Halt soldier." He stood stock still in his place.

"We've put this of long enough" Her voice was complete monotone. He tried to turn around but she stopped him.

"Don't look at me" Voice breaking "This will only make it harder."

"Gumball what we did to you wasn't right" She said

"No kidding" He snaps "you wanted me to gain PTSD" _That alone is crazy. _"How was I supposed to handle that"

"Attention" Gumball stood straight and arms at his sides. "It was supposed to be controlled and safe for everyone."

_For you all_

"Everyone" she insisted as if reading his mind

_What the…Dang it granny_

She noticed how he looked as if he wanted to talk. Unfortunately for him he was at attention. That called for silence.

"This only proves you're meant to go." She insisted. "At ease"

"What is with that?"

"You follow my order because you see me as your superior." She explained. "Being a soldier runs in your blood."

"Two things" She nodded

"One, you didn't think I'd turn you down did you." She shook her head.

"Two, what if a higher ranked enemy gave me an order?"

"You would see them as an enemy nothing more."

"How do you know?" _I've got to hear this._

"You aren't the first to go through this." She sounded mournful"and you won't be the last" she whispered.

"What was the plan for after I come back?"

"WHEN you came back we would have helped you like a family"

Done with talking he went to prepare for school. Once finished he ate half the leftovers in the fridge. During all of this Darwin and Anais were sure to stay out of his way. He tried to ignore it but it still hurt him.

As he walked to the bus stop he realized he felt off. Looking at the nervous Anais and Darwin made him think of the wakeup call. Reaching for his side he realized what it was. His knife. It was missing

_I can't bring that with me. _

_Can I?_

The inner debate was killing him on the inside. Looking at his watch he saw he had a few minutes to spare.

_I'm going to regret this._

Running back into his house, he went straight for his room. It was empty. Looking on his bed he saw his prize. Grabbing it he carefully put in his backpack.

"That's illegal" Looking up he saw his dad "But don't worry I won't tell."

With a sigh of relief he walked out.

"Just be careful son" warned Richard "You're a fighter now"

_What do they all mean by that?_

He shook the worry off. There were more important things to worry about. There was some ONE to worry about.

_Tina_


	9. School on the flip

I don't own anything

** A FIGHTER**

The trip to school was uneventful for Gumball. He was actually a little restless after so much…excitement.

_There, I admit it. It was exciting._

One thing that bugged him was the stares he was getting. Darwin and Anais were avoiding looking at him. Everyone else seemed to stare as if he were…insane…

_Crap_

Ignoring them he just kept his eyes on the beret he had stuffed in his bag. He would occasionally finger the knife in his bag.

School was in range by time he felt he couldn't stand the stares any more. Placing his beret on, rushed inside, he had someone to find. Placing his bag in his locker he checked his watch. Five minutes to spare.

_I need to find her and apologize._

Looking around frantically he couldn't find her. He was so desperate he never noticed the student jump away from him.

_They told me she'd be here, how hard is it to find a T-REX?_

"Hey Gummy _PUSS_" Came a taunting voice from behind.

_Please, not now_

It was Tobias and Banana Joe. They were a rainbow lass and living banana.

They were sort of Gumball's on and off friends with for awhile. It ended because Banana Joe's jokes were too creepy and hurtful. Tobias' ego could fill the school, thinking he was physically fit.

"Yes" He spoke hurriedly

"What's the rush Gummy" started Joe "looking for a T-REX to get chummy?"

"Do you know were Tina is" _Come on, we have less than three minutes._

"Maybe we do maybe we don't" answered Tobias "Do you know how to fill my wallet"

_Always trying to make a quick buck_

"I don't have time for this" trying to walk by but they blocked his path. "Let me through" He ordered.

"Oh looks like someone thinks their hot stuff." Commented Tobias "Just because you took down some people doesn't make you a hotshot." He said jabbing Gumball a bit.

"I don't think i… how do you know about that" Asked a now nervous Gumball.

Tobias only put on a smug smile and pulled out his phone. On it was a video of him laughing him…ending the thieves.

_Crap, if he knows who else does?_

Looking around, he saw the fearful look on everyone's faces. It was obvious a lot of people had seen the video. From the looks of it some were watching it on Bobert.

"Did you really think no one would see that" asked Banana Joe

_Kind of_

"Gumball?" he heard a rough feminine voice. But to him it sounded like an angel.

"Tina" he exclaimed "You're okay" he sighed in relief. "I almost had a heart attack" he walked to her "and trying to find you wasn't easy"

As he walked to her he completely forgot about everyone else and ignored the ringing bell. His path was blocked by Jamie and Carrie. Jamie was missing her usual smirk and Carrie was smiling like she had won the lottery. It was very strange to see them play opposites. What shocked him most was the bag in Carrie's hand. _I put that in my locker already_

"Um can I have my bag" _Forget the bag I want my knife._ "and get to Tina"

Carrie tossed the bag to his feet. When he went to pick it up he was introduced to a foot to the face. The force behind it knocked him to his back.

"Why does it smell like death?" asked Carrie

Something in him started to stir from that attack. It was yelling at him for letting his guard down, and telling him to get revenge. It took everything in him to keep from listening. _I'm Gumball not a soldier. _As he sat up he saw it was delivered by Jamie.

"What was that for?" he was confused "I thought we were neutral" _Being friends with Tina has kept her off my back until now._

"That was until you got her shot" she barked "What did you do about that?"

Now Tobias was laughing as if he was told the funniest joke. Banana Joe was right along with him. Pulling his phone back out, he showed her the slaughter. She was greener than usual afterward. She now had that fearful look in her eyes as well

"I guess I can't say you didn't do anything." She said with a small, small smile.

Before he could give one of his own he was knocked back down. This time it was by Tobias.

"He still the little wuss he's always been" he said "where's all that laughing now huh?"

_Shouldn't everyone be in class?_

Now everyone was looking at Tobias like he was crazy. He was attempting to anger someone who had killed five guys in the last twenty four hours. "Nice hat" He then picked up the beret and wore it. Shaking a bit he started dancing with a 'Hey look at me' attitude.

"Give my beret back" Gumball growled

"Make me" he retorted "Banana Joe, the works"

The banana then pulled out a large bag of something from behind one of the students. He then started to light them one at a time. He tossed them near Tobias who started to make guns with his hands shoot out.

"Pow" he shouted pointing a finger at the exploding fire cracker.

Like a gun.

He repeated this a few time before getting bored. Grabbing a small tangle of fireworks he lit them.

"What are you doing?" Gumball was making an effort not to flip out. Tobias and Banana Joe were making it difficult with the explosion. Angering Gumball was just adding that last straw to the camel's back.

"You'll see"

Quickly taking the hat he dropped the bundle inside.

Now Gumball was ticked. Running forward he tackled Tobias knocking the fireworks in two different directions. The hat landed on his head, the fireworks in Tina's face.

"Tina" he shouted _not again._

It happened fast. They went off close to her eyes knocking her down. She fell with a massive roar of surprise. Stumbling back she fell down hard.

"Hahaha, look at that she…" he was cut off by a creepy chuckle.

"You know what?" Gumball asked "knife"

"Knife? Wha…" he cut himself off with a scream of pain.

No one saw him move. All they knew was that Tobias now had a knife in his shoulder. Looking at Gumball they saw his extended hand, five feet away. His book bag discarded at his feet. The thing that scared everyone the most was his laughter.

"What did you do?" Shouted Banana Joe "D-dude your eyes"

This caught every ones attention, even the laughing Gumball. Walking to the crying Tobias he ripped the knife out. Licking the blood of with a smile, to every ones disgust, he took a peek. His eyes were no longer black, they were an eerie green. His laughter seemed to become more amused.

"Sweet" he commented "but the knife looked better in blood" looking at Banana Joe he asked "want to help me with that?"

He felt someone come up from behind. He knew they meant him harm. And he let them do it. It was Tobias; he knocked Gumball in the back of his head. He actually managed to knock Gumball down. Banana taking this chance grabbed another tangle of fireworks lit them. Grabbing a smiling Gumballs head he shoved them in his mouth. They went of pretty loud. When it cleared his eyes were closed.

"Like a boss" Tobias shouted, holding his arm. "Looks like he and his silly hat couldn't handle me.

"Silly!" Standing up Gumball was unharmed. He actually looked bored and disappointed. Spitting on the ground he let out the fireworks remain and a trickle of blood. "Was that it?" he asked. From their shock he took it as a yes. Sighing in depression he just put his knife in his holster before strapping it to his side. "This hat is an authentic Ka-Pow trophy bathed in the blood of our enemies. No one calls this hat silly."

"I'm going to start beating you." He stated scaring everyone. "I don't know when I'll stop but first."

He quickly turned his attention to Tina. The green seemed to fade back to green.

"How are you?"

"Well…"


	10. I'm sorry

**To my fellow Readers**

It pains me to admit this but I've made a mistake.

I have not made my GumWar Great enough.

I love the reviews I have been getting.

God help me I do.

If you would give me the chance I will make it up to you all.

I will not change the story too far.

I will admit that this IS a crossover. (Happy James?)

I will revise it so that the Wattersons don't come off so cruel.

I will make characters DIE.

I will bring better background for the characters.

I will ask for help from true veterans of WAR.

I will bring emotions of sadness and despair.

I will make battles of great bloodshed.

I will bring in friendship and love.

I will make it worthy.

My fellow readers, I will stop all other story projects for this devoting all free story time to this.

My fellow readers I need you to vote.

Do I do this all?

Vote on it.

You have until Saturday May12, 2012.

Approve.

If I feel it's not enough approval…Then it is the end of Gumwar as we know it.

Review.


	11. Continue

My faithful readers

The GumWar shall continue.

It is now renamed Gumdall.

I shall keep the Original GumWar posted as a memory.

The story is now a crossover between 'Amazing world' and 'Happy tree friends'

To you knew readers.

Check

Review

I'm not going anywhere.

Tell me what you all like.

If any of you have any story ideas then tell me in the reviews.

I read them through.

Now let us begin on Gumdall

Chapter 1…


End file.
